A Superman Christmas
by omggkelly
Summary: Austin wanted the gift to be perfect. He wanted the wrapping to be perfect. He wanted everything, in general, to be perfect. When he obsesses over a Christmas party at Ally's house, he meets some family members, has a chat with her dad, and realizes that she's Ally and Ally will love anything he gives her. One-Shot.


**So this is kinda last minute & I hope it's good enough. It's for my secret santa, Chelsea. ( rauraholic on twitter.)**

**Sorry for all the numbers i like to talk a lot.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Austin crumpled up the candy cane themed wrapping paper and threw it across the room. "Why can't I ever get this right?!" He was so aggravated he threw his phone across the room. When he realized what he did he widened his eyes and got up to get his phone. Of course he didn't forget to apologize to the inanimate object afterwards.

Austin's mother, Mimi Moon, heard the teenager yelling and ran into the living room. It was not everyday she would see her almost grown son sitting on the floor, slouching, as he rubbed the screen of his phone and kicked wrapping paper.

"Austin?" she asked, her eyes as wide as usual.**(1)**"What are you doing?"

Austin ran his fingers through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm trying to wrap this stupid present and nothing's working! Wait, no! It's not stupid but it's being stupid because it won't wrap but the gift itself is actually really-"

"Austin!" Mimi shouted, already bored with this story. "Why is this so hard for you? You're great at wrapping presents! You wrapped those two with not problem!" she nodded in the direction of the Christmas tree, which had presents under it. Two of them were perfectly wrapped boxes; one marked 'Trish' and the other marked 'Dez.'

His mother soon developed a smirk and titled her head down at him. He found it quite creepy, how she looked at him through her eyelids, but decided to let it go. He knew what this look meant.

"Mom."

"Austin."

"Don't say anything."

"I didn't say anything."

"Mom. Shut up."

Mimi didn't like his choice of words, but decided to let it go. "I have to do the dishes so I won't discuss this with you; although, I will later. Your sister and her friend will help you."

Mimi called, "Rebecca!" and out came a 15 year old girl in her pajamas.

"Yeah?" she asked, her head peering out of her half closed door.

"Can you and Chelsea help Austin wrap the present for his girl-"

_"Ahem."_

"-friend, Ally?"

Rebecca nodded, not hearing who it's for, and called her friend as Mimi went into the kitchen. She didn't leave without giving Austin a wink and grin.

Rebecca's friend, Chelsea, came out. She has long dark hair and half of her face was covered in green. "You couldn't have called me _after _we finished the facial? I look like an alien!"

"Relax, it's only Austin." Rebecca said, shushing her friend. "So why do you need help with wrapping?"

Austin slightly shrugged and looked down. "Because it needs to be perfect."

The two girls looked at each other, knowing it had to do with a girl. "And who's it for?"

"Ally," Austin said, biting his lip, which he tends to do when he's nervous, and turning red. He hates how he turns red so easily. Any little thing can cause him to blush. Any little thing as long as it relates to Ally.

Chelsea never met Ally, but since Rebecca loves the relationship her and Austin have, she's heard stories. "Oh, your _girlfriend_?" she teased.

"No, My girl-friend." he said, adding emphasis on the space.

Rebecca laughed a loud laugh. "Please, I've seen how you guys are. There's no need for the space there." She turned to Chelsea. "You should see them. Sometimes they sit so close next to each other on the piano.**(2)** It doesn't matter how much space is left. Then, some nights, they hang out _alone_ and would watch a movie. I always found it so cute how he wrapped his arm around her and she would dig her head in his chest."

Austin simply rolled his eyes. "The piano bench is small and sometimes we would have reach for certain keys. And a guy and a girl can hang out without dating."

"Austin, do you remember what dad told us in middle school?

A loud groan escaped from the boy's mouth. He remembered. Every time he hung out with Ally his father's words were heard in his head. It was rather annoying, actually.

"He said," Rebecca continued, annoying Austin's groaning, "That if a guy and a girl, unrelated and both single of course, hang out alone a lot, then they're technically dating. Isn't that right, Austin? Do you remember?"**  
**

"I remember." There was no point in denying it. "But we're just friends. There's no... there's no like relationship or anything.**(3)**"

Chelsea smirked at his reaction. She saw the way he looked down, sadly, and clicked his tongue. **(3)** "But you want there to be one."

"So what If I do?" The words came out of his mouth before he could even comprehend what she said. He just admitted that he wanted to be in a relationship with Ally. He just admitted it in front of too girls who can tease him like no tomorrow. Two girls that ship them. Does he regret saying it, though? Not one bit. He can't deny the fact he wants to be able to hold Ally without seeming like it's too flirty for a friendship. He wants to kiss her as if his life depends on it. He wants to be the one to make her smile. He wants to be the one to tell her she's beautiful, even though she'll never believe it. He wants to be the one to _make_ her believe it.

The two girls continued to squeal, shouting things like, "I knew it!" or "That's so cute!"

Chelsea, who couldn't stop crying tears of joy (for some strange reason), continued on. "That's so cute! Oh my gosh, go ask her out! I already know how the story's gonna be! Two best friends, who fell in love, get married and have 4 girls; two boys and a girls. Don't name them with all A's though because that would be corny as hell. Then you can snuggle her every night and when you get into fights you'll still snuggle with her. Wow, I can't breathe. Then you'll listen to Double Take and sob happy tears because that was the start of it all-"

"Chelsea." Rebecca interrupted after finishing what she was secretly doing.

Austin blushed, after hearing Chelsea's story, and sighed. "Will you guys just help me wrap the gift?"

"I just did." Rebecca smiled, holding up the finished box.

"How did you-"

"Chelsea's ramble gave me some time, y'know?"

Austin smiled, examining the present in his hand. Thank God it looked good.

There was a silence, both girls' eyes on him.

"But there's a bump on the side," he said, being picky and acting like a perfectionist.

"...Go get the bows."

* * *

Austin sat on the couch, fidgeting, as Chelsea sat next to him, relaxed and watching him. Rebecca had to go out with her mom and buy gifts for Austin, Chelsea, and her dad, who was also home but in his bed room. "Wow. You're really an awkward fellow, aren't you?"

"Her party is in 30 minutes." He said, staring blankly ahead. He then looked at her, worry filled in his eyes. "What if she doesn't like it?"

"She will."

"Stop being such a optimist," he snapped. "What if she doesn't?"

Chelsea sighed and looked at him. "Even if she doesn't, she'll still say she does. Why would she be mean? She obviously knows you put effort into it."

Austin sighed. "So basically, what you're saying is, I'll never really know if she likes it or not."

"Pretty much."

"What do you do when you like a boy?"

"I say 'date me'"

"Thanks that helped so much."

"Fine, well, I stutter a lot and play with my hair."

He thought of all the times Ally stuttered or played with his hair around him. She never did before, but lately she has been. But then again, all girls are different. Just because Chelsea does those things doesn't mean Ally does, too, right?

Silence took over.

"Holy shit, I'm shaking. Why am I shaking?" Austin said, with eyes wide. "Feel my fucking hand, I'm shaking!"

Chelsea couldn't help it. She laughed so loud while a nervous Austin sat there, looking at her. "Austin, you've been her friend for two years now. You've done many things in front of her. Embarrassing things. No need to be worried."

This didn't calm Austin down. "But we didn't exchange last year! We weren't that close, yet! This is our first Christmas, together! I'm nervous!"

Chelsea laughed at the boy in front of her, flapping his arms and whining like a 5-year-old.

"What if she hates the gift so much she throws in in my face?! Like, what if her niceness stops because my gift absolutely sucks and she can't just not say anything?!"

"..."

"Oh my gosh, Chelsea, what is she's _Jewish_?!"

The boy continued to almost hyperventilate, when Chelsea interrupted him. "Austin, she's not Jewish. What Jewish person hosts a Christmas party?"

"A Jewish person who respects everyone's cultures and beliefs!"

Chelsea dropped her head back and shouted' "Are you _kidding_ me?"

The boy stopped going mad and stared at Chelsea, no expression written on his face until curiosity came on it. "Hey, Chelsea, do you think I'm just being paranoid?"

"I quit."

"You know what? I'm just gonna calm down and not worry about anything. We're talking about Ally. Sweet and nice Ally, who would love anything I get her. Besides; I put a lot of thought into this gift. She'll love it."

Chelsea smiled, relived that his madness has ended. She was also confused at the fact he was okay in less than two seconds. Wow, the things this girl does to him. "Hey, maybe she'll love it and you'll even get a kiss."

"I'm going to go give her her gift now. Bye."

His excitement couldn't be tamed.

* * *

To say Austin was nervous would be an understatement. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he arrived at her front porch. Why did his walk to her house seem shorter than usual?

Even though him, Trish, and Dez were invited, the party was a family party. He was going to meet Ally's family. He's barely spoken to her dad; how will he handle all of her family?

"Hey, Austin! You made it!" Austin was too busy thinking and he didn't realize he knocked on the door and Ally had answered it.

Austin smiled. "Merry Christmas Eve... Eve."

This caused Ally to laugh as she stepped aside to let him through the door. "Merry Christmas Eve Eve."

"Can I take my shoes off?" Austin asked, after eyeing her up and down.

"Don't you always?" she teased with a small smile.

Austin chuckled as he took off his dress shoes. "I was just wondering. You know, being at a party and all , I didn't know if it was gonna be formal." He put them next to the door. "Thank God, though. Those shoes hurt."

Ally smiled as she looked at his socks. "The red socks really brighten up the black suit. They match your tie, too."

"I know, right? I'm so in with fashion." Austin joked, tugging on his tie, trying to look classy.

Ally laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, because red ties and matching socks are in right now. I'm just happy you didn't put red with orange again."

"All of my good clothes were in the wash!"

This just caused the girl to giggle, once again, and get a small smile out of him.

"You look really pretty, Ally."

Ally looked down at her outfit. It was a silver skirt that flowed above her knees and had a bow around the waist. She added a tight, red T-shirt - along with a cute silver necklace with a heart on it - so she can have some Christmas colors.

"I missed your flowy skirts. Ally skirts, I always called them."

Ally, who was still red from his first comment, smiled. "Thanks." She had to admit, she also missed them. Even though she was growing up, she wanted to bring them back just a bit. "You look pretty good yourself."

Austin just smirked at her comment. "Thanks." He looked around at the empty room they were in. "Where is everybody?"

"They're all in the living room and kitchen. Trish and Dez are in the living room talking to some of my relatives." Ally replied. "I know it may be awkward for you, but I can introduce you to everyone if you want?"

"Sure." Austin replied, shrugging. "I think it would be even more awkward if you didn't."

"Alright, let's go!" Ally smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen. "Want any drinks, first?"

Austin faked a surprised expression. "Ally, are _you_ asking me if I want a drink? Isn't that against _the law_?"

"You're not funny."

His expression fell. "Shut up."

"Hey, Ally!" a masculine voice shouted from across the kitchen, causing everyone to quiet down. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Uncle Max, this is my friend Austin." Ally replied, embarrassed by all the stares. She quickly dropped his hand. "You know.. the one I was telling you about..." Her voice got quiet and her cheeks turned red. Why did she have to include that in?

Aunt Susan, Max's wife, smiled. "Oh, what a handsome boy you scored, Ally!" she cheered, making the rest of the family look at Austin (who just turned red and smiled a bit.) "You told us how sweet he is, but you never told us he's a looker!"

"Aunt Susan!" Ally whisper-shouted, clearly embarrassed. "There's no need to announce that to the whole room!"

The adults snickered.

"I'm just gonna introduce Austin to everyone in the living room." Ally grabbed Austin's arm and whispered, "Let's go Austin."

He nodded and held up his free hand to everyone. "It was nice meeting you all."

"What a charmer," he heard Austin Susan shout, before Ally yanked him into the other room.

"Sorry about that. "she awkwardly smiled.

Austin just smiled. "It's alright. I get it. Families can be crazy and... suspect things."

"You've been through it?" she asked, confusion written on her face.

"Yup. About," he looked at his watch, "5 hours ago, actually."

"About what?"

Austin didn't know how to answer this. It wouldn't be wrong if he said her, right? I mean, after all, her family just suspected something about him. "You.."

Before she could respond, Trish shouted "Austin! Ally!"

The two teens turned their head and looked over at Trish, who was next to Dez and more relatives on Ally.

"Hey, Trish. Hey, Dez." Austin said, faking a smile. Him and Ally sat down by them. (And really close, may I add.)

"Oh, you must be Austin!" a young woman who looked like she's in her late teens or early 20's shouted. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Really?" Austin asked, smiling. "From who?"

Ally mumbled, "from _whom_," trying to avoid the question, but no one had heard her.

"From Ally!" The young women replied.

"Nicole!" Ally shouted, with wide eyes. "You guys act like I go on and on about him!"

"But you do!" Nicole replied. She then turned to Austin. "I'm Ally's cousin, by the way."

Austin just smiled and nodded his head. "Nice to meet you. So, Nicole, what does Ally say about me?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, all kinds of stuff." Nicole, continued, ignoring the pleads not to coming from Ally. "She thinks your the sweetest boy ever and-"

"Hey guys!" Ally interrupted. "Why don't we exchange our gifts now?"

Trish and Dez nodded excitely as Austin just sat there. He wanted to know what Nicole was going to say.

"Great!" Ally jumped up. "We can exchange in my room!"

Everyone else got up, including Nicole.

"SIT DOWN NICOLE."

Never mind.

* * *

All four friends sat on Ally's bed, their gifts in each hand.

"So," Ally said, smiling although she was still nervous. "How shall we do this?"

"Here's my gift for Ally." Trish said, giving Ally her gift.

"Here's my gift for Austin." Trish said, giving Austin his gift.

"And here's Dez's gifts to Austin and here's Dez's gift to Ally." Trish said, quickly, handing them the gift. "Let's go exchange downstairs, Dez!"

Trish grabbed Dez's hand, ignoring his confused face, and brought him to the door. She turned around and quickly winked at Austin.

_Damn Rebecca and her big mouth._

"That was weird," Ally said, looking at Austin.

He just swallowed. "Really weird."**(4)**

They sat there in silence for a bit, until Ally broke it. "So, um. Here. I took me a long time to come up with this gift, but I hope you like it."

Austin took the gift from Ally and smiled as he opened it. He took out a red guitar with a fire 'A' on it.

"I knew you needed a new guitar, and I thought the fire next to the red would look cool. Plus, A for Austin-"

"And Ally," he whispered, too low so she couldn't hear, and he smiled, examining the guitar. "I love it." He turned and looked at her, still smiling.

"Really?" she asked, returning the smile.

He nodded. "I really love it." He put the guitar down and leaned over to give her a hug. "Thank you."

She smiled and returned the hug. "You're welcome."

He sighed, and suddenly became nervous. "Well, um. Your gift took a lot of thought. I wanted it to be perfect. Wrapping it was hard, too. I also wanted the wrapping to be perfect-"

"Austin." Ally interrupted. "I'm sure I'll love whatever you got me. You're Austin."

Her words calmed him down a bit. "Alright." He handed her the box. "I hope you like it."

She smiled and began to unwrap the paper. When she got to the box, she opened it. She slowly picked up a sweatshirt. As soon as she saw it, she recognized it. The blue superman sweatshirt he loved so much was in her hands. Her eyes lit up and she looked at him. "Austin... This is your favorite sweatshirt."

"I know." he smiled, looking at me.

"Why would you give me your favorite sweatshirt?"

"Because you're my favorite girl."

And it was true. Of course, he loved his sister, but that was different. His mom was a women, too. But Ally? Ally was the only girl that gave him a certain feeling. The only girl to get him nervous and to get him to blush. Sure, he's been attracted to girls before, but not like this. He found himself checking out Ally, even when her hair was up and her pajamas were still on. He found himself wanting to cuddle with her. Wanting to make her feel safe. Wanting to be the reason for her smile.

He wanted to be _her_ man. Her _superman._

Ally blushed and looked at him. "I love it." She couldn't stop herself from throwing herself into his arms - although the position on the bed made it a bit awkward. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"You have no idea how obsessive I got over your gift. I wanted it to be perfect."

She pulled away, with her arms still around his neck. "It _is_ perfect."

They stared into each other's eyes, feeling like they had the world in their arms. That was until the door flung open and Ally's dad stood there.

The sight wasn't a normal sight. How often do you see your daughter practically on her best friends lap, while she has her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist? The way they were gazing into each other's eyes didn't help, either. "Um, what's going on in here?"

They both jerked away from each other. Austin removed his hands from her waist and rubbed his neck, actually thinking her dad would believe he was rubbing his neck the entire time. Ally, on the other hand, practically flew in the air and almost ripped off Austin's head in the process.

"Hey, dad.."

Her dad ignored Ally. "Austin, may I talk to you on the porch?"

"Dad, that's not necessary."

"Austin?"

Austin nodded. "Yes, sir." He got up and turned to look at Ally. He just gave her a genuine smile.

She understood that the smile was not about her dad coming in, but about the moment they shared.

* * *

Austin slowly closed the front door of the house and saw Mr. Dawson leaning on the railing.

"I'm over here."

Austin walked over and stood next to him, also leaning on the railing. "Yes, Mr. Dawson?"

"So, that was an interesting scene in front of me." he said, still looking ahead.

"She was hugging me because she liked my gift," Austin stated. "I promise."

My. Dawson still looked forward. "What'd you get her?"

Austin shifted a bit, and cleared his throat. "My favorite sweatshirt."

"A sweatshirt," Mr Dawson said. Austin continued to look at him, even though he was still looking ahead. "Sounds like a gift a boyfriend would give his girlfriend, if I say so myself."

"I guess you could say that." To be honest, even Austin, himself, didn't really know what he meant by that.

"Austin," Mr. Dawson finally looked at him. "Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

Austin wanted to lie and say no, but one; he'll be lying to her father, and two; her father had just witnessed that event.

"I'd say no," Austin stopped and looked down, embarrassed, before looking up again. "But I'd be lying."

He was nervous to see Mr. Dawson's reaction, but when he saw him slightly smile, he calmed down.

"I always knew you did," Mr. Dawson admitted. "And I always knew you were the perfect guy, so whenever you had a girlfriend it didn't break only Ally's heart, but mine."

"Ally's heart?"

Mr. Dawson sighed. "She never admitted it, but I saw the way she acted whenever you had a girlfriend. I knew she was crazy about you, but she just never admitted her feelings. I think she's gotten to the point where she knows she can't deny the feelings any longer."

The silence took over. Austin never knew Ally had feelings for him. Heck, he barely knew he had feelings for her. To be honest, he always noticed deep down. He always found himself wanting to be closer to her, or wanting to look at her longer. If he ever thought about it, though, he'd deny anything and everything.

"I know this may sound old fashioned, but does this mean I have your permission?"

This caused an ever bigger smile out of Mr. Dawson. "Yes, you have my permission."

Austin just smiled and leaned back from the railing. "Thank you, Mr. Dawson." He began to walk to the door.

Mr. Dawson thought about Austin. How he was such a kid, but then turned into a gentlemen in the matter of seconds. "Hey, Austin!"

Austin turned around, his hand on the doorknob.

"It just so happens that I'm a big fan of old fashioned traditions."

* * *

Austin smiled as he opened Ally's bedroom door. "Hey."

Ally nervously turned around. She was standing because she couldn't sit longer than two seconds. "Hey, I'm _so _sorry about that," she said, with a nervous facial expression. "Oh gosh, what did he do?"

A smile appeared on Austin's lips as he walked closer. "He gave me permission."

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Permission to what?"

Austin grabbed Ally's waist and she widened her eyes. Everything she's been hoping for was about to happen, but yet it shocked her so much. He slowly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped his arms around him, her wide eyes now closed.

When they both pulled away, gasping for air, Ally smiled at him, letting out a small giggle. "My dad gave you permission to kiss me?"

He shrugged and gave a small grin. "Okay, well maybe he didn't give me permission to necessarily_ kiss you._"

"Oh, so you took that risk on your own."

"Was it a good risk?"

"It was a_ great_ risk."

Austin and Ally sat on her bed, watching a Christmas movie together, just when Austin saw his sweatshirt on the chair. He unfolded himself from Ally, making her fall onto the pillows. He grabbed the sweatshirt and smiled at her. "Sorry," he said, as he put his sweatshirt over her head.

The way it fit her made him want to take her and hug her endlessly. Although he loved tight clothes on Ally - he was a teenage boy, after all - he loved it when she wore over sized clothes. Especially when they were his clothes.

"See, it looks good on you," he said examining her. "Better than it did on me."

This made her giggle "You're so corny. Shut up," she said, joking around.

"That really was an over-used one, wasn't it?" he agreed. "But seriously; on you it means something."

"What does it mean on me that it didn't mean on you?"

"It means that you have a superman. And that superman is _me_."

* * *

**Obviously they kissed but i thought ending it with that line would be cuter than "and they kissed."**

**Okay, yes this is 2 days late, but it took me a while and it's never too late for Christmas.**

**P.S. Chelsea was based off of Chelsea**

**(1) i'm horrible lol**

**(2) Austin & Ally are otp. Meaning, in the writer's eyes, on the piano.**

**(3) this is an actual quote and an actual reaction from the actual Ross Lynch answering a question asking if he loves the actual Laura Marano.**

**(4) heehheHEHheHEHheHEHheHEHheh SOUND FAMILIAR?**

**Okay, I hope you like it.**

**Follow Chelsea on twitter : rauraholic**

**Follow me on twitter: ughraura**

**REVIEW TO SHOW YOUR LOVE. **


End file.
